My Forged Wedding
by kimchipop
Summary: Rin is a young college student who was raised to help those who needed it. So when flirtatious Len Kagamine asks her to marry him for just one month in order to fulfill a task he deems the most important to him, how will things turn out? Based on Voltage's otome game.
1. Meeting

**My Forged Wedding**

 **DISCLAIMER: This is based on the game by Voltage inc. I do not own Vocaloid, either.**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting**

* * *

I sat on his bed, muscles tensed and face taut. I couldn't stop sweating anxiously. I've never spent the night at a guy's house before!

Len was still in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and whatnot. The light from the bathroom poured into the dark bedroom, the only sound at the moment being the running water. I was playing with the edge of the huge bed, nervously fingering the white bedspread.

Some of my belongings were left untouched in the vast living room and I was too exhausted to even begin to unpack. I fell back and sank into the comfort of his bed, my figure immediately enveloped by my cushiony surroundings.

I sighed wearily, "Maybe I'll actually sleep well tonight."

Wait- what am I thinking?! Of course I won't sleep well! It doesn't matter if the bed is comfortable. Not if… if…

"Because you'll be cuddling with me?" Len finished as he walked out of his bathroom and flipped the light off. "I told you not to fall in love with me, _Rinny_."

Nope. I can never get used to _this_.

Although it was dark now, I knew there was that mischievous smirk on his lips. I instantly sat up after feeling my face heat up and blurted, "No!"

"But…" Len stalked over to me, crawling almost seductively onto the bed. His long eyelashes were lowered, expression and smile smug as always. "That's what married couples do, right?"

"Yes, but-!" I protested uselessly, pursing my lips and trying to stop this irritating blush.

"Then…" The older man shoved me back down, pinning my wrists back with his rough hands until he was effectively straddling me. "We should do everything else newlyweds do."

"L-Like… what?" I asked dumbly, my voice cracking and trembling.

He leaned in, minty breath hot against my warm ear. He exhaled softly, fanning my already sensitive ear. "You know… the _nasty_ stuff."

"Y-You're not my sugar daddy, Len! And I'll never, _ever_ fall in love with someone like you!" Even if he _is_ paying me for this… still!

Oh gosh, I'm already beginning to regret this...

* * *

 _Before…_

I furrowed my brows together, concentrating on the canvas in front of me. With one hand resting on the stool and the other sweeping different shades of dark blue paint on the parts I initially traced with a pencil, the tranquil image in my head was beginning to come to life.

Because my mind was so preoccupied, I could barely make out what Miku was rambling about beside me. As always, she was slacking off in our class, but I guess our teacher is to blame for constantly giving us free days to express our imagination on paper.

But it's not like I hate it. In fact, I love it when my artistic sense isn't bound into one big prompt of a lesson.

"Rin Kagami! Start listening, will you?!" The fuming tealette screamed into my ear.

I sighed, giving a few more strokes with my paintbrush before finally sparing her a sideways glance. "What is it, Miku?"

She pouted and groaned, setting the brush she'd been waving around angrily down. "Did you hear at least half of it?"

"No…" I admitted, laughing nervously and scratching my cheek. "Sorry."

Miku huffed, but her irritated mood was soon replaced with a bright grin and a giggle. "Luka proposed to me yesterday! We went out for a romantic dinner since it was my birthday when I found a ring in my dessert! Eeeek!"

My eyes widened in shock and awe. I settled for squealing happily and offered her a wide smile. "I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She smiled gratefully, ocean-blue eyes beginning to water.

"Oh, Miku!" I sighed dreamily, taking her hands in my own. "That's so cheesy, and I wish you the best in your marriage."

No wonder she was grinning like an idiot when she walked in late this morning. I know that they've been together since high school, and it isn't surprising that it was Luka who decided to take the next step. I met her half a year ago, around the time I befriended the eccentric Miku Hatsune -who is also an art major. Luka is a well-respected head nurse working at a hospital near our college and she's incredibly rich and attractive.

It must be nice to have someone like that…But it isn't the time for me to focus on trivial things like love. I have to graduate first, at least.

"Now, enough about me!" She gave my hands a gentle squeeze. "It's about time you find someone perfect for you, Rin. Anyone, girl or boy, interesting to you?"

I laughed awkwardly, averting my gaze to the side. "Miku, you already know that I'm never interested in things like that."

She groaned again, letting go of my hands. "I am not allowing you to come to my wedding without arm candy."

"I don't want to kill the vibe or anything, but have you thought this through?" I inquired tentatively. "I mean, we're both twenty-two and stuff…"

For the third time since talking to me, Miku groaned and began whining, "Rin! Love is bound by no age. I'm certain that she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Have you never been in love? Are you a virgin?!"

"N-No!" I answered quickly, nearly falling off of my stool. I bit my lip nervously. "I mean…"

She gasped dramatically. "Damn! You really won't be allowed at my wedding without arm candy!" Miku winked mischievously. "And don't worry, I won't hold it against you if you decide to hook up with that fine piece of candy."

My cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "M-Miku!"

The sound of a throat being cleared caused me to jump. I nearly gasped, startled at the sudden interruption. Both of our heads turned to our painting teacher, who was standing in front of us with a look of disapproval.

"Shit…" Miku muttered under her breath.

* * *

" _Gosh, that Yowane is so irritating_ ," Miku sighed in exasperation over the phone, already back at her apartment.

"Whatever you say," I giggled, not really agreeing with her.

After getting our heads blown off by our teacher, we had no more courses for the day and I was currently walking down the street to get to my part-time job. While I talked into my earphone, I observed my surroundings.

It's only been a few months since I ran away to Tokyo for a better life. The future as a successful doctor my parents back in Kyushu forced upon me was too much to handle, so I left and was practically disowned by them. Here, the city buzzed with life. There are many different varieties of people, plants, and places that interest me. The night sky amongst the structures in this sleepless city is probably what attracts me the most.

Right now, the sun was still high up in the sky, not even close to sleeping and letting the moon take its place.

This is so different from my life before, where I was pressured into excelling at everything and keeping a good reputation for the sake of my strict parents. I dropped out of the medical college I attended there and ran away on impulse. I had enough to live in a small apartment and drained out one of my dad's credit cards to pursue art at my current college.

And, well, the times were hard. Luckily for me, my manager, Meiko, took me in and now I'm living with her under the condition of being a hard worker at the Yugen coffee shop.

" _So, I forgot to ask you this in class, but do you wanna go drinking again tonight with me and the usual gals? You know, to celebrate my marriage! And it's Friday!_ "

By that, she meant Gumi, Neru, and Teto at the Crypton bar a couple of blocks away. It was one of those bars aimed at college students hoping for a good time, and we frequented the place every other week or so. It was nice to have alcohol in my system, to let loose and just not have to worry about what my parents or others will think. But gosh, hangovers are the worst. Oh well. Miku deserves to have her own kind of party and be happy.

The news really isn't unbelievable, though. I smiled thinly to myself, happy that my friend could be so ecstatic with her lover.

"You deserve it. Of course I'm coming," I responded into the mic just as I entered the coffee shop. "But I gotta work now. See you later tonight, Miku."

" _'Kay! I'll text you the details later then._ "

The shop was plain and looked just like what one would expect from it. It exuded this aura of sophistication through its excessive use of ebony wood and fancy lettering on displays. I waved to my fellow co-worker, Piko Utatane, who had a white apron on and was standing at the counter with a bored expression on his face. When he saw me enter, -a telltale ring sounding when I entered- he offered me a lazy smile and welcomed me.

"You can just sit around for a while. Business is slow today," he informed me, leaning on his palms with a sigh.

I nodded, walking into the area. Piko is a bit older than I am and attends an online college. He's been working at the shop for longer than I have -though he has multiple jobs- and his celebrity girlfriend, Miki, frequently comes here when she isn't busy with a photoshoot or something. Wow… there sure is a lot of love in the air. And luck, actually.

I made my way up the stairs, a bit exhausted from the day. I have to submit an essay on Tuesday on the renaissance and haven't even started yet. Ugh.

The upper area of the cafe is reserved for Meiko and I, since we live here in this comfortable, small place together. As soon as I appeared at the top, Meiko was lounging in the living room and going through a bunch of paperwork. She had her reading glasses on and was concentrating hard, one hand gripping the handle of her coffee mug and the other holding the paper she was inspecting.

"I'm home," I announced, setting my bag on the desk near the entrance and removing my shoes.

Without even looking in my direction, the brunette said, "Hey, Rin. It's slow today but be attentive. I've got a bunch of stuff to fill out so just do what you need to do."

Meiko is in her early thirties and owns the shop, despite just being a manager. She is really kind, considering she took me in and let me live with her. At times, she could be a huge workaholic but also treats me like her own daughter/sister.

"Yes." I nodded, twisting the handle of my room door. "Oh, and I'm going drinking with my friends tonight, Meiko. My friend's getting married."

"Yeah, don't come home too late, 'kay? And drink responsibly."

"Yes, ma'am," I giggled in response, entering my room.

It was actually really small, but I'm not complaining. There's a fluffy bed, a desk, a mirror, and a closet. Meiko's room was a bit bigger than mine. The bathroom we share is small and there's just a shower instead of a bathtub. The kitchen is tied to the living room, too, so our "house" is just a comfortable, conventional home.

I pulled my blonde hair out of its ponytail that I usually put it in when I paint or draw, tangled strands falling just past my shoulders. I stripped off my denim jeans and blouse, substituting them with presentable, blue floral-patterned shorts and a white, long-sleeved shirt. After throwing on reading glasses and grabbing my sketchpad and a pencil, I headed back down to the shop, not wanting to disturb Meiko with her paperwork.

Piko was still at the counter, tending to a lone male customer who'd just entered. I walked along to the closet and threw on an apron despite it kind of being my break.

"Just some coffee," the tall man ordered, an expensive laptop at his side.

"Sure thing," Piko replied with a polite smile, immediately getting to work.

I sat myself down at a table in the corner, placing my sketchpad onto the surface. After flipping through various sketches of different people and landscapes, I began fiddling with my pencil in between my fingers.

What should I draw?

I whipped my head around, searching for a muse. The man, the lone customer, was sitting across the shop in a corner, beginning to type away at his laptop in concentration. Piko was watching him too, evidently bored as hell.

"Piko, don't move so I can draw you," I called, already beginning to mentally break down the structure and shapes of his head and body.

He gave me an irritated look and sighed, "No, my shift is almost over."

I pouted at his unwillingness. "But-"

"Draw that dude over there," he interrupted, vaguely and discreetly gesturing to the customer, who was entirely oblivious to us and was too absorbed in whatever he was typing.

"That dude" had a blonde mane of hair he grew out fashioned into a high ponytail, many strands too short and falling out. His eyes, which matched the depths of a solemn ocean, were lowered and framed by long lashes. He had a sharp jawline, lips drawn together and skin unblemished. His limbs were long and he wasn't too buff and broad. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a striped gray vest, and regular black slacks.

He's a perfect subject! I sent Piko a grateful smile for kind of pointing out that he would be a good model and instantly began sketching.

* * *

Sometime later, when Piko left after his shift was over and I was at the counter, the man I had just finished sketching sauntered over to me with what seemed to be a frown.

"Do you need anything?"

His frown loosened. "Actually, I noticed you were drawing me earlier."

I blushed wildly and took a step back in surprise. Gosh, could I have been any more obvious?! But… we didn't even make eye contact the entire time!

"S-Sorry!" I blurted uncertainly, fidgeting in place. "I should have asked you first!"

He smirked. "Don't worry, I'm used to this."

"Uh…" I stood there dumbfoundedly, amazed with this man. So he's the type that _knows_ he's good-looking… I could tell that I was still blushing and suddenly felt ashamed in his presence.

"But it's not every day a weird girl suddenly decides to draw her customer," he continued, drawing his lips back into a cat-like smile and leaning against the counter to get closer to me.

"Weird?!" I echoed and took a step back, brows knitting together in confusion.

The man chuckled lowly, "Well? Can I see an artist's rendition of myself?" He said this in a mocking tone and I wasn't sure if I should feel offended or just go along with it.

I chose the latter, nodding and pulling my sketchpad out from under the counter with a sigh. What a troublesome customer.

He inspected my drawing and nodded professionally.

"Not bad! For a weird girl, you captured my features well." He applauded me lightly, looking up at me through lowered lashes.

I bit back an insult and instead smiled thinly. "Yes, thank you, sir!"

"It's Len Kagamine," he corrected in a snarky tone.

"I'm Rin Kagami." I bowed respectfully to the man.

The loud sound of vibration resonated in the empty shop, causing me to jump in surprise for the second time today. The obnoxious guy kept smirking as he answered his phone, proceeding to leave the store.

"Yo," he spoke into the phone.

I set the sketchpad back in its place, watching as he took his phone call outside. However, his once calm expression had turned distraught. His eyes were wide with shock, and he suddenly yelled something into the speaker. I couldn't make out any words, but it kind of made me feel uneasy.

Well, it isn't any of my business. I have my own life to worry about. Whatever it was that made him so upset, it was enough to make him grit his teeth, bite his lip, and drive off in a hurry.

What a weird guy. That's probably the last time I'll ever see him, though. My gaze drifted down to the sketchpad. But that doesn't mean I'll forget what he looks like.

"Welcome to Yugen!" I greeted cheerily as the bell rang and a customer walked in.


	2. Confrontation

**Please keep in mind that I'm a teenager who has never touched alcohol before... Two things:**

 **1\. This is based on Yamato Kougami's route.**

 **2\. The only parts based on the game are Len's motive for needing to marry Rin, his occupation, and Rin being from Kyushu. I have no idea what actually happened in the game.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Confrontation**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own none of this at all, but I'm striving to sort of make this original in a totally plagiarized, illegal way that doesn't make any sense at all.**

* * *

The Crypton bar was a fairly lively and crowded place. We chose to sit in a booth closest to the counter, aiming to intoxicate ourselves until we could no longer remember anything from this haphazard, impromptu celebration. It was around 9 when we got there, the dumb, childish grins on our youthful faces unable to be swept away.

We'd been here for about two hours, just chatting about college, relationships, and life in general. I met these three through Miku around the time I first moved to Tokyo. None of them except Miku and I go to the same college, but we're all around the same age and they'd gone to the same high school together. I don't feel left out at all, though, which isn't surprising.

"Congratulations Miku," I repeated for about the twentieth time, swiping another shot glass from the table and emptying it within seconds.

The burn of the alcohol stung my dry throat and spread throughout my body, relieving me in a sort of masochistic way. I was only about a little more than mildly drunk, fearing the prospect of a hangover in the morning.

"Thanks, hun, but you should calm yourself. This bar's not running away for a long time," she giggled.

Gumi was repeatedly slapping the table in a fit of laughter, red-faced and shouting, "My god, Miku! You're getting shitting married! Don't act all humble on us now, you old fart!"

Neru gulped her glass down and scowled. "It's your night."

"Give us _all_ of the details after your honeymoon," Teto chuckled knowingly, already beginning to slur her words together.

We all smirked at the girl's words, throats erupting with laughter. We continued to tease the embarrassed tealette about her love life with Luka like the bachelorettes we were (except for Gumi, who's been dating Miku's older brother for a few months now).

"I gotta pee…" I announced with a shameless smile and stood up.

"Go take care of that then," Teto laughed into her palm before returning to the conversation about Miku's future wedding.

It must be nice to get married and have someone to wake up to every morning and to come home to every night. Though, I don't want to focus on love at the moment, I wonder if God will be able to send someone my way in the future. Someone who will love me for who I am, and I the same to them; someone whose face is the first thing I see; someone who will be mine and only mine; someone like that.

Then again, that's wishful thinking.

I sighed to myself and walked over to the sink. I stared back at my figure in the wide mirror and squinted. My hair was bundled together into a low ponytail. I had no makeup on whatsoever, and warm, sea-blue eyes gazed back in mild amusement. My face was slightly red and I was wearing regular jeans and a floral tube top I just threw on together.

After splashing water onto my face, I groaned. The cool liquid seeped down my chin, refreshing my senses. Ahh, that feels better.

I actually didn't need to relieve myself and wanted to be alone for a minute, so I left the restroom and headed to the counter for another drink. I wasn't depressed or anything, but I'd rather drink myself silly with the girls than sit there all sober-like and proper like I would've done in the past. Though, that's kind of what I'm doing right now.

Yeah, that's right. I'm not depressed like that strange guy sitting two seats away from me, ordering multiple shots with his head hung low and mumbling to himself. That's a little pitiful, actually... Maybe he got dumped or something.

 _Huh_?

"Mr. Kagamine?" I uttered indecisively. "That's… you, right? Err, Len?"

He cleared a glass and perked up for a moment. It seemed like he was incredibly drunk and his eyes were glassy and watery with faint red rims hanging under them. What on Earth happened to him?

"What are you doing here, Rinny?" He choked out, cradling his head back into his arms since he refused to look at me once again.

"U-Uh…" I laughed apprehensively at the sudden nickname. "A celebration for my friend's marriage."

"Oh…" he muttered, the gloomy tone in his voice resilient.

"Marriage," he echoed bitterly, as if the word left a foul taste in his mouth. "Then go on and party… Don't bother an old, unmarried man like me…"

Um- what? "I'm pretty sure it was just this afternoon that you were acting full of yourself," I giggled.

I've already seen three sides of him today; the first being when he's serious and hardworking, the second his egotistical side, and the third being uh… this kind of insecure person.

"Yes… but I've lost all hope in my life. It's gone forever. I'm doubting all organisms and crap like that. It just doesn't add up. No way. Why _me_?" He continued to mumble random, strange things under his breath.

I inched back a little, uncertain about his mental health at the moment. I guess he's an emotional drunk. What a negative person. I can't stand it. I'd been raised with good intentions –helping people who needed it- and it stuck with me. Well, it's one of the few perks of being part of a family with generations of doctors.

The thought left a pungent feeling in my stomach. Or maybe that's just the alcohol, which I was drowning myself in at the moment. I could feel it in my system, the liquid embedding itself into my nerves and impairing me.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong…?" I pressed on curiously, scooting one stool closer to him.

He looked up from his arms and stressfully ran a hand through his mussed hair. "Why does a kid like you want to know about an unattached, attractive adult's life?"

"Fine, then I won't offer my help. Jeez." I rolled my eyes and backed an inch away from him. "And I'm twenty-two!"

"Well, you're still a kid in my eyes. I'm thirty," he explained with a loud sigh, a dark shadow crossing his features. "Which is exactly why life is impossible… Impossible… It's impossible…"

My expression softened. He really looks like he's lost it. "Uhh… If there's anything I could do…"

He immediately looked up again, his eyes widening. He grabbed onto my hands, appearing to be immensely relieved. I tried to pull back from his grip, but he was an old man and I'm a young girl who was raised to be gentle with others.

 _Crap_.

"So you'll help me?" His expression was hopeful.

"Um…" I bit my lip. "I'd be glad to help if I could but-"

" Actually, of course you would help me. You have to. But then it's settled." The lazy smirk he had from this afternoon had returned. My god, he actually looks kind of… Nope. Nuh-uh. No way.

He looks like a deprived pedophile going through young child withdrawal symptoms.

"What is, Len?" I asked through clenched teeth and laughed apprehensively, successfully yanking my hands back.

"Let's sign the marriage papers right away." He said this with a straight –though red- face while I was too busy attempting to comprehend what he'd just said.

"What?" was the only thing I could get out in my drunken, swirling mind. Marriage? What? Huh? In what universe? Excuse me?! Marriage as in wedding and wedding as in love and love as in him?!

"Marriage?" I whispered hoarsely, more to myself than him. The drinks are starting to get to me… I'm so dizzy. Did I hear him right? Am I making some sort of mistake?

Did a thirty-year-old stranger just say something about marriage papers? A-Am I dreaming?

I nearly dropped my glass to the floor in shock.

"It'll just be for one month," he explained abruptly before I had the right mind to protest. "I didn't think I'd be able to find anyone willing to help so-"

"Mr. Kagamine," I interrupted his rant.

Our gazes met and stuck there unwaveringly. "Yes?"

"Mr. Kagamine," I repeated monotonously.

"Yes?"

" _What_?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Huh…?"

"Do you not understand what I've been saying?!" He raised his voice in irritation, chugging his glass down with a sigh. He quietly said, "I… need a wife… and you offered to help."

I sighed, trying to approach this rationally. "I think you've had way too many drinks..."

The bartender, who'd been watching, gave me a sympathetic look when I said that. He must've been listening and was probably amused at this conversation. I know I would've been if I were him.

I kinda wish I was him now. Darn.

"No… I really need to marry someone soon…" He slurred again, his voice weirdly coarse and the stench of alcohol reeking out of his breath.

My face strained together at the smell (though I was probably the same). "I think you're just feeling a bit lonely… But you're doing this the wrong way."

"No!" he snapped, his eyes still hazy. He loosened up when he realized it was a sudden outburst. "I mean… don't go all therapist on me, kid. You said you would marry me…"

"Uh… I never said that, Mr. Kagamine. I said I would help," I corrected brusquely.

At this point, I was too afraid to call him by his first name anymore.

"I really… need… your help…"

Without further contemplation, I decided we've both had enough of this bar and marriage talk. "Let's get you home, Mr. Kagamine. I think that's enough for tonight."

"Huh? Home...? You're spending the night... already?" he chuckled slowly as if lewd thoughts had just entered his mind. "We're newlyweds... I'm embarrassed, Rinny..."

I sighed exasperatedly despite the stubborn blush on my cheeks, casting a worried glance to my group. Miku noticed instantly and sent me a wink, dismissing me with a nonchalant wave of her hand. I rolled my eyes and slid off the chair, bringing the pitiful man with me. He was still laughing to himself and muttering inaudible things, but he looked slightly happier. After slinging his arm around me because he couldn't walk straight, we got out of the bar and inhaled bouts of fresh, clean air (not counting the number of smokers outside).

Soon enough, I called up a taxi and we were on our way to this man's house (he slurred out his home address to the driver).

* * *

"Wow, that was difficult," I murmured to myself and shivered after half-heartedly throwing the heavy Mr. Kagamine onto his bed.

It was such a hassle to get him to unlock his own home's security. We spent about twenty minutes outside in the cold, air-conditioned hallway. Speaking of his home, what does he even do for a living?! He resided in a nice condo in the upper, richer district. Every room was huge, and he even had two flat screens in both his living room and bedroom!

I'm envious.

Mr. Kagamine groaned, tiredly tugging on my wrist once again.

"What now?" I sighed, setting the thick blankets over his lanky figure. I cupped the glass of water I'd previously forced him to drink when we entered. "I'll bring you more water."

"Rinny..." he said lowly, causing me to let go of the cup in surprise.

"Water," I repeated in a louder voice to make sure he heard me.

As I was about to stride into his kitchen, I was held back when he tugged once again and I fell onto the bed with him. His unfamiliar scent, which was kind of nice and refreshing, enveloped me as soon as I fell back. He draped an arm over me, successfully trapping me with him.

"L-Len!" I stammered, heart racing and sorely attempting to push my way out of his grip. My ears were steaming by then, my heartbeats beginning to time themselves with his soft exhales on the top of my head.

Well, this has been awkward enough. I lay there uncomfortably and was unable to fend off the blush on my cheeks. This is the first time someone's held me like this, which is too close for comfort. This old man's treating me like a body pillow!

"Stay..." he murmured against my hair.

I swallowed thickly and vaguely nodded. W-What do I do?

"Good."

After about five or ten more minutes of nothing but awkward, awkward, awkwardness, I noticed that his breathing was slower and more defined. They were deeper, which meant that he was finally asleep.

"Mr. Kagamine...?" I whispered to make sure.

He didn't answer, the sound of his light snoring hitting my red ears. Fortunately, his grip was loosened and I broke free. I hovered over his sleeping figure, a light smile treading on my lips. He looks so peaceful just sleeping there and not talking about absurd things like marriage to someone he just met.

Now I definitely won't be able to forget the man I drew today.

* * *

My fingers gingerly traced the rim of the small telescope on Yugen's upper floor balcony. My brain was hammering against my skull and no amount of toothpaste could do away with my bad breath. But it was worth it since I got to celebrate with Miku and the others.

I painted with expressive strokes on the canvas as usual, the only light illuminating the darkness of midnight being the lantern near me and flickering street lights. I was trying to paint the sky again, nature's sleeping landscape. The stars were shining clearly tonight, wispy swirls of opaque vanilla barely floating around. It was a full moon, too, and it reflected off the clear glass doors behind me.

My obsession with nighttime may be unusual, yes, but midnight has always been my favorite time of day. Back in Kyushu, I used to believe in wishing upon the stars. Before I left, I prayed that I would have a better life here, and that I did. I met Meiko, who takes care of me and gave me a job and shelter and Miku, a socialite who acted as my tour guide and helped me make friends here. She gave me an opportunity to change the person I was when I was forced to obey my parents and I'm thankful for that.

But I really just think that it's the most solemn, beautiful kind of picture painted across the horizon.

I continued painting until I felt my phone vibrate continuously on my lap. I glanced down -wow, it's 1:48- and sighed when I saw who was calling. I shoved one side of the earbud into my ear and answered the call with a light smile.

"Hello? Why are you up at this hour, Miku?"

" _Ah! I knew you'd be up! Hehe. Naughty girl!_ "

"Well?" I raised a brow and ignored her last remark, although she couldn't see it.

" _Oh, sorry. You must be tired after... Heh. I just wanted to talk! Oh, but don't yell into the speaker because Luka's sleeping._ "

"Okay. And so you call me at this ungodly hour?" I chuckled, a light breeze wafting through.

I could hear her fit of bubbly laughter over the speaker. " _Rin, don't spare me any details! I want everything!_ "

"No, we didn't do anything!" I blurted out unexpectedly, blushing immediately thereafter.

I decided not to mention the marriage thing at all, which was unbelievable enough coming from him.

" _I said not to yell, you dummy._ "

I laughed timidly, realizing my mistake. "Sorry, Miku. Anyway, we met earlier today at work and he looked really depressed tonight so I wanted to help him. But then he was a bit too drunk so I brought him back to his house."

" _Hmm. Then what happened at his house?_ "

"Gah!" I shrieked, a blush spreading across my cheeks once again. "N-Nothing happened!"

He used me as his body pillow and I didn't exactly resist as much as I could've. I buried my face in my hands, face steaming from the embarrassment of that particular memory. That's the first time a man's ever...

Resist, Rin! Focus on your studies, focus on your studies... studies... studies...

Cuddling.

"Eek!" I pinched my cheeks worriedly, wondering what's gotten into me.

I heard Miku squeal excitedly. " _So something did happen! What did you guys do?!_ "

"Goodnight, Miku," I sighed, dodging the subject. "I'm tired... It's been a long day."

" _Wow, Rin. After all I've done for you! You have to tell me what happened!_ "

"Nothing happened. I left as soon as I threw him onto his bed," I lied, attempting to sound as cool as possible.

" _Hm? Oh, okay._ " A slight pause. Did she give up already? " _Babe, it's Rin. Yeah, I think she lost her virginity tonight! Now sweet dreams, my honeybunch~._ "

I groaned and pinched my forehead. "No, I didn't."

" _Whatever. I don't believe you, Rin Kagami._ "

"Of course you don't, Miku Hatsune. Now let me go back to painting in peace."

" _Okay, but I'll find out exactly what frivolous things you've done with Mr. Depressed Stranger!_ "

* * *

Miku really wasn't kidding. She came over to the coffee shop while I was working, practically begging me to let her stay. I couldn't say no to a dear friend (and she counts as a customer), so here she was now, sitting in a corner of the room while sipping her tea and quietly watching me through her sunglasses and cellphone like I was her prey.

The effects of the hangover were still lingering on me, but it wasn't affecting my work. I was just a little nauseous and my head was aching, but it's nothing I can't handle.

My gaze shifted to the door, which gently swung open. A young woman with fishtail-braided red hair walked in, clad in sunglasses and an expensive-looking coat.

I grinned at the sight of the customer. "Piko's washing dishes in the backroom, Miki."

She smiled, pulling her glasses off of her face. "Really? I guess I'll wait a bit then."

"Do you want to order anything while you're waiting? You must've had a long day," I asked the model politely.

"Yes, thank you Rin. A vanilla latte, please," she ordered happily, clapping her slim, creamy hands together and already handing me the money.

She really does seem to be the most beautiful woman in the world (according to Piko). She always has a smile on her face and she does everything with grace. I have no idea how they even met or got together, but I know Piko cherishes her greatly.

After getting her order ready quickly, I handed her the latte. "Thank you for ordering."

She nodded, taking a seat on one of the tables. I watched as Piko emerged from the room, wiping his hands with a towel.

"Miki's here," I informed him immediately, gesturing to her direction.

He smiled sincerely at the sight of his girlfriend. After murmuring a word of gratitude, he strolled over to her and grinned. I observed the two as they interacted. They were acting like a normal couple. They held each other's hands, sat close enough to each other until there was no space between them, and they had this glow that showed they were in love.

It was the same with Miku, too. When she was with Luka, they'd always look at each other as if they were the only souls in the room. I glanced at her and caught her eyes. She offered me a playful smirk and leaned forward on her elbows.

She mouthed, 'I'll find out, Rin.'

I mouthed back with a nod, 'Sure you will.'

A few more customers later and thirty minutes to the ending of my shift, the last person I wanted to see here appeared. I internally groaned, watching as he wandered in with a frown creasing his lips. He was wearing a suit, which suited him in a weird way. I could feel Miku's hard stare boring into my face.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kagamine. What will you be having today?"

I'm at work. I can't bring personal problems into this. Just take the order, Rin, and ignore him for the rest of his stay.

He just stared at me. "Come with me. We need to talk," he demanded coolly.

"Uh, I-" _Excuse me_?!

"Her shift ends in thirty minutes!" Miku interrupted happily. "And meanwhile, you can talk to me, Mr. Depressed Stranger!"

This girl! I desperately looked into Mr. Kagamine's eyes, attempting to telepathically tell him to refuse.

He nodded uncertainly, completely oblivious to my failed telepathy. "I'll wait for a little then. This is important. After your shift, we're going for a drive."

"I-"

"She'll be there!" I was again cut off by Miku, who was shamelessly beckoning him to sit on her table.

He sighed and began to stride over to the excited tealette.

"Len," I breathed out on impulse, not really sure of what to say. The word just rolled off of my tongue unexpectedly, and I quickly regretted it.

He turned on his heel, waiting for me to say my piece. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard, feeling that annoying blush on my cheeks again. I decided what to ask him despite the many questions that had been swirling in my mind since last night.

"Did you really mean what you said yesterday? I'm just a little… confused…" I scratched my cheek in an act of nervousness.

He smiled a mischievous smirk that made me gulp apprehensively. With a soft, husky voice that only I could hear, he replied, "That's for later, _Mrs. Kagamine._ "

"H-Hey!" I shrieked spontaneously, balling my fists in frustration. "Stop teasing me, Mr. Kagamine!"

Who does this old man think he is?! I'm no one's wife and I never agreed to be his!

The thirty-year-old chuckled, taking a seat next to the giggling Miku. Oh, how embarrassing! I chewed on my lip, focusing my attention on the cash register.

Wow, cash register. It must be nice to just sit there all day and eat up money. You don't even have to worry about strangers asking you to marry them! Lucky…

I internally slapped myself for admiring the inanimate object. What a day…! I stole one more glance at Mr. Kagamine, who was chatting with Miku as if they were old friends. He caught my wandering gaze almost instantly and held it for two seconds before focusing on Miku again.

I sighed, waiting impatiently for another customer to enter and serve as my distraction. This is going to be the longest thirty minutes of my life.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I inquired hesitantly, breaking the unbearable silence and strapping my seat belt on in his Prius.

This car is somewhat intimidating. We drove off about five minutes ago, but he hasn't said a word since. I cautiously inspected the older man, who was clenching his jaw and keeping his eyes on the road.

After a moment, he briskly responded with, "Thank you."

"Huh?" That was not what I was aiming for, but okay, old man. I did bring him back home and stuff… But… "Oh wait, you don't need to thank me. It's repayment for letting me draw you."

Not that he actually let me draw him, but he didn't rip it up in disgust or anything.

He laughed merrily, "Does art mean that much to you?"

I turned away and faced the window, watching as we drove past various buildings and people. The world is a beautiful place. The mild sun filtered through the autumn leaves, fresh air balled up in my palms when I stuck my hand out the window, and it was a cloudless, breezy day. I inhaled, the scent of pine air freshener filling my lungs.

"Everything deserves to be recognized," I replied in a soft voice, feeling the bags under my eyes lighten as I raised my eyes to the roof of his car. "Thank you for letting me draw you, Mr. Kagamine."

"Well, I said I was used to it, didn't I?" he retorted with a cheesy grin and took a left turn. "And why don't you just call me Len already, _Mrs. Kagamine_?"

"S-Stop joking around, old man!" I spluttered in embarrassment and hid my burning face in my palms. With a muffled voice, I asked, "That _was_ a joke, wasn't it?"

He didn't answer. I removed my face from my hands and stared at the man. His bony fingers slid comfortably around the steering wheel, arm decorated with an expensive wristwatch. His lips were taut again, as if he had no intentions on answering my question.

"I need you to be my wife," he proclaimed suddenly, though I was kind of expecting it.

I choked on my spit and coughed out, "W-Why do you keep saying that?! The joke's gone too far! Y-You were drunk…!"

"I'm perfectly aware of what I said before and I wasn't kidding," he breathed out calmly. "I need you to marry me for a month."

"I said I would try to help but-"

"I think it's only possible with you," he argued, pulling the car over and facing me head-on with a cold, hard stare.

We stopped on the side of an unfamiliar, urban area. I have this nagging feeling at the back of my head that I should go home…

"I don't think anyone else would be willing to help," the blonde man confessed quietly.

"I-I'm flattered but…" My voice trailed on. Is this even reality? Why does he insist that I marry him? I rambled, "Mr. Kaga- _Len_ , I can't get married. I know _nothing_ about you! I have to focus on college and graduate. I'm an art major. My parents wouldn't accept something like this. Meiko wouldn't. I-I-I _can't_."

"I'll pay you for it. So you're in college? I'll cover all of the expenses," he insisted desperately, his eyebrows compressing together. "It's just for a month. No one needs to know the truth."

My lips creased into a frown and I gripped the door handle immediately. I pushed on the door and headed out of the suffocating car to leave the anxious man.

"Mr. Kagamine, you can't buy someone into doing what you want," I said indifferently, the feeling of disappointment rising in my chest. "You can't just throw a stranger a bunch of money in their face and expect to win. That's not how it works. That's not how _I_ work."

"I- Rin!" he called out, hurriedly leaving his car.

"Good day, Mr. Kagamine. It's been nice knowing you. Please don't come back to the coffee shop." I bowed politely, proceeding to walk straight ahead despite not knowing where I was going.

I felt his harsh tug on my wrist as he pulled me backwards, causing me to fall into his heaving chest. I didn't know what to do, but I had no heart to push him away.

"I'm not giving up just yet, Rinny."

I sighed, relaxing in his arms while minor fatigue rushed over me. "I won't marry you... I'm sorry I said something I couldn't guarantee. If there are any other ways to help, I would gladly-"

"Rinny, I have something really important to me. I have to do it before I lose my chance. I can't do it without a wife by my side," he explained, grabbing my shoulders and turning me around to face him.

"And?" I raised a brow, challenging him.

He smirked, raising my chin with rough palms. "So be my wife."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "You can't just order someone to be your wife, either, you old man," I reprimanded him, refusing to meet his gaze.

"You're such a troublesome kid, Mrs. Kagamine," he moaned, his impatience with me showing clearly.

"So?" I huffed stubbornly. "You have unconventional methods for an old man."

"Oh really now?" he questioned lowly.

"Yeah- hey, what are you-?!"

And with that, he got down on one knee and pulled out a gleaming, silver band from his breast pocket. One tiny diamond peeked out from the band, resembling a white kaleidoscope. I took a step back and shivered, searching for a smile on his pursed lips to reveal that he was joking.

"No," I gasped, feeling a mix of emotions from guilt to horror and shame to something vaguely light and fluttery.

This is definitely not what a girl should be feeling when she's proposed to. What am I feeling anyways?

"Will you marry me, Miss Rin Kagami?" he smirked lazily, presenting the ring to me. "By the way, this promise ring thing was incredibly expensive so hurry up and say yes."

Dear God, I totally take back what I thought at the bar. You didn't have to listen to me when I wondered if you would send someone my way!

"G-God! I repent for all of my sins!" I squawked before hastily running in the other direction despite not knowing where the hell I was.

* * *

 **I had to cut it short.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Decision

**Chapter 3: Decision**

 **Disclaimer: No. I own none of this.**

* * *

It's been two short and peaceful days of no contact with Mr. Kagamine. After I ran away from him, Meiko picked me up once I desperately called her. Of course, she demanded an explanation, but I just told her that I went for a long walk and got lost because I spaced out too much.

She didn't believe me, but what else could I say?

"Oh, Meiko, this strange guy keeps on demanding me to marry him for unknown reasons and I'm questioning my sanity because I really did consider helping him out. And he's attractive, too, but is an arrogant and moody bastard I would not like to get tangled with."

Yeah, no.

I was currently painting away on my canvas, mixing gaudy colors into a painting of a lone dove soaring above the ocean. The prompt assigned to us was just one word written on the lone chalkboard: "freedom". Beside me, Miku was sweeping her brush over a sketch of two distant figures –her and Luka, actually- embracing at the edge of a cliff.

"Our high school days were so dramatic," Miku remarked with a dry laugh as she continued to paint. "Like an angsty romance novel. I couldn't stand it."

I quirked a brow, painting soft, blue strokes onto the ocean. "How so?"

"Those damned teenagers were so homophobic," she replied, giggling a little. "But it's all in the past. Freedom now means that I get to be with her and _only_ her."

I hummed in response, eyeing my painting skeptically. Of course, the prompt wasn't what freedom means to _me_ , but just the simple word itself.

"To me, freedom means rebelling against my parents and pursuing what I want," I murmured, bangs shading over my eyes. "I used to want to do anything just to get those smiles off of their faces."

I wonder if I'll ever get to see them again. I'm done with trying to make my parents proud. I'd realized a little too late that I should start living my own life, so I impulsively fled. They'll never smile at me again. Not if I decide to call them up and tell them I want to be a doctor and that I was wrong and that I hope they would forgive me.

"I know, dummy." She laughed lightly. "Rin, you can't avoid them forever. Someday, they'll come looking for you, their only daughter."

I shook my head and sighed, "That's what they have Oliver for. He's been studying for a few years now and he never resisted when they made choices for him. Maybe because he wants to live successfully."

Oliver is my older brother who had always held up a straight-laced mask in front of my parents. When we were alone, however, he was more relaxed and mischievous. I haven't talked to him ever since we had that argument about me leaving. It was a bad idea to tell him.

"True. I guess your family is a bit on the traditional side, huh?"

I laughed uneasily, "Yeah. Oliver's getting married to this fiancé they picked out after he becomes a full-fledged doctor…" I immediately halted once the mention of marriage escaped my lips.

Miku smirked knowingly, placing a jab at my side with her rather sharp elbow. "Speaking of marriage, why did Mr. Depressed Stranger call you Mrs. Kagamine?" The tealette mockingly gasped. "Are you two married behind my back?"

My fingers froze in place, my grip on the paintbrush loosening. My cheeks darkened significantly and I spluttered with flailing arms, "N-No! He's an annoying tease. I just met him last Friday! I swear, Miku!"

She hummed and nodded dubiously. "Yeah, okay. He's actually not that bad. I was doing a background check on him when we met at your workplace. Want the details, Rinners?"

"No," I deadpanned, twisting the hem of my shirt. "I know enough to know that I don't want to have anything to do with him."

"Sure you don't," Miku said with a mischievous smirk, eyeing my twiddling fingers.

"Miku!" I whined childishly, begging her to change the subject.

"Ho? You two again, I see!" A familiar, imposing voice had us turning our heads in horror.

Our instructor was once again towering above us, glaring daggers with her arms folded. I swallowed hard and nearly dropped my paintbrush to the floor. Miku was laughing awkwardly and scratching at her cheek.

"S-Sorry…" I mumbled timidly.

She hissed back, "Sorry doesn't cut it, girl!"

* * *

I collapsed back into the warmth of my bed with a sigh. While stretching my limbs out, I inhaled the strong aroma of freshly-brewed coffee from downstairs.

I'd just come home from apologizing countless times to Ms. Yowane and even cleaning the room with Miku for an hour and a half, but she decided to add in an unnecessary assignment to our work load (not that we really minded). It turns out that, by the end of the week, we were to submit five of our best works of art from our sketchbooks.

Could that really be called a punishment?

Yet, I'm unsure of what I consider to be my best. I guess I'll ask Meiko or Piko about it later.

"Rin?" I heard a voice accompanied by three knocks from behind the door.

"Come in," I answered with a smile, sitting up from my bed.

Meiko appeared from the doorway, donning a wide smile and reading glasses once again (I guess she just finished reading through paperwork). "I know it's your day off, but can you run to the grocery store for me? We're running out of some spices and just, you know, regular groceries for our fridge."

"Of course!" I agreed happily. "You did take me in, after all. It's the least I could do."

"I'm happy to hear that, Rin."

"I mean it," I assured her with a serious expression.

She chuckled into her palm. "Thanks, kid. The grocery list is on the fridge. Get someone to help out when you carry the things in."

"Are you going somewhere soon, Meiko?" I inquired.

"Just with Kaito to a dance studio and then we'll be going for a movie," she admitted cheerily. "So I'll be home late tonight."

I nodded and hopped off of the bed. "Have fun then. I'll be on my way now."

"Thanks a bunch!" She pulled me into a tight hug and bent down to gently kiss my cheek. "Now don't talk to strangers before you end up with some creepy viral video as blackmail to have you as their sex slave, 'kay?"

"Meiko, I definitely won't do that, you weirdo," I responded confidently.

"Good to hear!"

* * *

I'd just arrived at the nearest grocery store, a crumpled list in my pocket along with my cell phone and wallet. I was still wearing loose-fitting shorts and a gray, oversized hoodie, considering it was just one short trip to the store for a couple of supplies. Walking here was easy enough, since it was only two or three blocks away from Yugen.

I hummed to the tune of "Melt", which was playing in my right ear as I clenched the shopping basket and wandered around the air-conditioned store. Goosebumps outlined my legs, causing me to inwardly note that I should wear pants the next time I go shopping. There were many people shopping here, but they didn't seem to care about their appearance either.

The list consisted of pumpkin pie spice, cardamom, nutmeg, cinnamon, green onions, carrots, round onions, potatoes, and pork. I knew what they all were, but the problem was in finding them. Usually, Meiko does all the shopping and this is my first trip here. The only times I've ever shopped for her was to go to the convenience store for some booze or snacks. Needless to say, I guessed that this would take a while.

I followed the sign overhead, which thankfully read, "Spices". Many varieties of spices lined the section, so I took my time and scanned the shelves. I successfully found the nutmeg, pumpkin pie spice, and cinnamon, immediately stowing them into my basket.

It took another minute for me to find the cardamom, which was unfortunately placed atop the highest shelf.

"Oh, come _on_ ," I groaned and pouted, standing on my tiptoes and trying my hardest to reach the spice.

After a few failed attempts, I sighed and shoved my earphones back into my hoodie, "I guess I should find a worker."

"Wow, Rinny, you're so short," a familiar voice chuckled from behind.

I jumped, feeling my muscles tense up. Please, oh please don't be-

"Len," I deadpanned, but covered up my disappointment with a bright smile. "What brings you here?"

Said blonde was carrying a half-filled basket of meats and bagged vegetables. I nearly face-palmed myself for being Captain Obvious.

One side of his lips tugged into a half-hearted smirk as he rolled his eyes and raised his basket. "Well, I was running a well-known mafia right in this grocery store until I saw that you were too short to reach some spice, so I came here to help despite being incredibly busy due to certain mafia duties."

Wow, how sarcastic of him.

I sighed, lowering my shoulders in defeat. "Yes, please help me you mafia leader… I can't reach the cardamom."

He patted my shoulder with a smug expression on his handsome, pedophilic features. "Short stack."

"Old man," I retorted as he latched his fingers around the spice.

"Oh?" He raised a brow, his smirk seeming to grow wider.

"Yes, thanks for grabbing that for me," I sighed, attempting to grab the container from him.

He outstretched his arms, lifting it until I could no longer reach the spice. With a self-satisfied smile, he laughed, "Don't misunderstand. I was getting it for my morning coffee, kiddo."

"But-!" I protested slightly, drawing my lips into a pout. "Fine, I'll just ask a worker."

"You're no fun," he commented with a sigh, dropping the cardamom into the basket.

"Thank you." I smiled at the older male, who was scratching the back of his head.

"So what else are you getting, shorty?" He asked, averting his gaze to my basket.

I blinked twice. "What?"

"What else are you getting?" he repeated, raising his voice a bit. "Are you deaf? A foreigner? Here I was, simply offering my help, and then you go all deaf on me like you did when I asked you to marry me."

I flinched, feeling the beads of sweat begin to drip down the back of my neck and forehead. "S-Sorry… I have a list in my pocket. It's just my first time here, so…" I pulled the paper out and straightened it.

"I'll help you, kid. Just stop being so awkward. All I did was try to get you to marry me."

I rolled my eyes at how he said it so normally. "Well most people would feel apprehensive in my situation, so I beg to differ. It's not every day that someone you just met straight up tells you to marry them."

He only hummed in response and snatched the list from my hands. "So you have all the spices down. I just came from the meat section. Let's go."

"H-Huh?" I asked dumbly.

Len groaned, apparently frustrated. He wrapped a rough hand against my wrist and dragged me ahead. My cheeks flushed at his action and I sorely attempted to pull my hand back. With a rapid, dramatically-increasing heartbeat, I chewed at my lower lip anxiously.

"W-What are you doing?!" I stammered as he pulled me further, the heat reaching my ears.

Without looking back, he explained angrily, "Just shut up and let me help you. You're still a kid, so you might get lost in this place. It's pretty big. And plus, who's to say you'll be able to pick the best pork there is?"

"I know how to cook, you know," I added in a quiet voice, despite ending my useless struggling and letting myself be dragged along the store.

"And so do I," he replied, still not looking back.

I lowered my gaze to the floor, focusing solely on the warmth of his hand around my wrist and the protruding lines of his back, which were outlined by a white tee-shirt. The nape of his neck was showing, his hair tied into its usual high ponytail.

"Len?" I murmured softly.

"… What is it?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"And…"

" _What_?"

I giggled, "You're holding on too tightly."

"… Oh. I don't really care. Just be quiet already."

"Okay."

* * *

"Thank you for helping me," I said just as we exited the store, three bags weighing down my arms. Thankfully, it didn't exactly take us long to shop.

"Yeah." He nodded, finally letting go of my arm.

It felt a little weird, considering we walked around the entire store with him dragging me around like that. The spot he had let go of felt cold and unnatural for a moment.

We both lifted our gazes to the darkened sky. The thick clouds resembled asphalt, threatening to spill over into a blanket of rain. A cold breeze swept through the area, causing me to shudder.

Oh, just my luck. I have to make it home before it starts raining. At least I have a hoodie.

"Do you have a car?" he asked, halting himself.

"Uh…" I bit my lip, fingers wandering down to twist the edge of my hoodie. "I'll make it before it rains, so thanks again for helping me and goodb-"

He cut me off with a sigh. "Shush. I'm driving you back."

"No, I can-"

"It's to repay you for bringing me home when I was drunk," he assured me with a smooth voice, walking to the parking lot.

I pursed my lips. I guess it wouldn't be so bad. "Okay then…"

His Prius was parked in one of the first spaces across the store, so it took us about two minutes to get there and pack everything in the back. As I strapped on my seatbelt, Len twisted his keys around with a clenched jaw.

"Thanks again…" I muttered, feeling absolutely defeated and burden-like. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"Yeah, okay. But I'm coming over so you can make me dinner, so it's not like I'm doing this so selflessly. That's impossible." He shrugged his shoulders, reversing out of the parking space.

I choked out, "W-What? This is the first I've heard of this, Mr. Kagamine! And it's too early for dinner!"

"Again with that, huh? Just call me Len already, Rinny. It'll work wonders on the both of us, especially in bed."

"You completely ignored my question, _Len_!" I snapped (though my face was entirely red from his last few words), opening and closing my mouth in protest.

He rolled his eyes and sighed once again once we got onto the highway. "You really are a troublesome kid. I haven't given up on getting you to marry me, you know. So I'm seeing what kind of wife you'd make."

"You old man! Pedophile!" I grumbled and folded my arms stubbornly. "I can't believe I thought you were being genuinely nice but you're _still_ hung up on marrying me."

He smirked, his eyes twinkling in delight. "I said that it's only possible with you, Mrs. Kagamine."

"Why me? I don't understand. I told you that I would help if there was any other way…"

"Because the only girls I'm friends with are either older, uglier, much more annoying, or taken. Duh," he stated as if I would've known this already.

So I'm younger, prettier, less annoying, and/or single? What the hell? Picky much?

"Well, why do you need to get married so soon? You seem to be in a rush," I pressed on, watching his smile falter a little.

"We can discuss that over dinner, Mrs. Kagamine."

And the rest of the ride there was silent as ever.

* * *

Piko was giving us weird looks as we walked into the shop. He raised a brow at me, silently asking me who he was and why he was following me upstairs while carrying my bags.

Len had left his groceries in the backseat of his car, which was parked right outside. He was currently walking smugly behind me and carrying my things for me as we walked up the stairs.

The shop was nearly empty, with only two customers enjoying their drinks and snacks on either side of the room.

"A visitor," I told Piko stiffly before disappearing from his sight.

"It's a lot smaller than your place, but make yourself at home," I said to Len while kicking off my slippers. "The bags can go on the kitchen counter. I'll start cooking, so you can watch TV while you wait or something."

"Yeah." He removed his shoes and stalked off to the kitchen, bags still in his arms.

"Oh, and please don't wander around. Both my and the owner's rooms are off limits. They have our names, so don't use confusion as an excuse to look around," I instructed, following him to the kitchen.

He chuckled, eyes scanning his surroundings as he set the bags down. "Nice place you got here. I'll just go chill at the veranda."

"Um…" I hesitated and fiddled with my fingers. "Not there. It's kind of…"

My easel was there, along with a container filled with my various paintings and sketches. It's kind of embarrassing for him to see in a very weird way. I'm still a bit anxious to have someone like him over, but I'd have to repay him for driving me home.

"You have your artwork there, huh?" He questioned, sliding the door to the balcony open. "It'll rain soon. I'll bring them back in."

"Oh… yeah." I totally forgot that it would rain!

I opened the fridge with a sigh, wondering what I should make. As if he could read my mind, he suggested, "Make some pork stir fry. I _did_ pick out the best of the best for a reason."

"Sure, you old man."

Around thirty minutes later, with Len lounging lazily on the couch and watching TV and me cooking the suggested dish, I set the filled plates down with a satisfied smile. Steam drifted from the plate of food, the meat and sauce decorating grains of white rice.

He sauntered to the dining table with a raised brow and a critical expression. I beamed, "I told you I can cook! Hurry up and eat it! But be careful, it's hot."

With a roll of his eyes, he sat himself down and dug a fork into the dish. After blowing on it a couple of times, he shoved it into his mouth. I watched anxiously as he chewed, the forkful disappearing down his throat.

"Do I look that sexy while eating, Rinny? You're drooling," he drawled, wiggling his eyebrows in a seductive manner.

I blushed in embarrassment, tapping the ends of my mouth just to check. "I just wanted to see if it was good! And I am _not_ drooling."

He nodded slowly. "It's not too bad, but…"

"But?" I braced myself for a biting insult.

"You put in sugar instead of salt, so it's a bit on the sweet side," he muttered, eating another forkful of the stir fry.

I felt myself relax and sat on my chair across from him. I grinned under his curious stare. "Is that all? Sorry, it's a habit. I learned from the maid back at my old home and I favored sweet things."

He nearly choked on his food. "Maid?"

"It's nothing, Len," I said abruptly, shoulders tensing at the accidental mention of my past.

He noticed this and shifted his gaze to his plate. "So you prefer sweets over spice? I'm the opposite."

"Yes." I nodded. "A lot of things from my past are stuck with me."

"Same here."

"How so?" I probed curiously.

He smirked. "It's nothing, Rinny."

So he uses my words against me? Well, I guess it's only fair.

"Your paintings are nice. I don't know why you didn't want me to see them," he commented, changing the subject again.

I looked down and murmured, "You saw them?"

"You were occupied and I was bored." He shrugged his shoulders and continued to chew on his food.

"Oh, I'm supposed to submit five of my best works of art by the end of this week as a punishment for talking too much in class."

He chuckled, one eyebrow twitching up and down. "If I help you pick them out, will you marry me?"

I choked for the second time today, cheeks flushing into a deep red. "S-Speaking of which, you never told me why!"

"Just marry me, love," he insisted smoothly, leaning on his palm and completely abandoning his half-eaten plate of food.

"I think you should be going now," I urged him rigidly, sticking my gaze onto the empty chair beside me.

Silence. He didn't answer me, but instead stared hard into my eyes until it was too difficult to look away. I shrank under his piercing, dark gaze and visibly trembled.

The air was thick with this unbearable silence, leaving me overwhelmed. Just outside, I could hear the loud drumming of the rain as it attacked the closed windows of Yugen. A cold draft was left to settle in the room. I swallowed thickly, waiting for him to speak.

What did I do wrong? He should be used to my rejection by now… My chest clenched unnervingly. I'm not used to refusing, after all. I always, _always_ have the urge to help others. Even now, with this man sitting in front of me with darkened features, I'm searching for a reason to help him to assure myself that I can continue this kind streak.

I'm just that kind of person, I guess.

"I'm looking for my runaway, worst example of a father, Rin," he said curtly, breaking the silence and narrowed eyes never wavering from mine.

"W-What…?" I whispered incredulously, my eyes wide with bewilderment.

"I'm a teacher and I want – _need-_ to be able to work at the Vocaloid Girls Academy," Len explained slowly and clenched his fists.

Vocaloid Girls Academy? The elite, all-girls school not too far from here? And wait- _he's_ a teacher? No wonder he's so bossy!

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, as I'd been rendered speechless by the older man sitting calmly across from me.

After a moment, I replied, "Then can't you just work there…? Why do you need-"

"Male teachers need to be married, Rin," he clarified with an irritated huff. "And I've been divorced with this nasty woman for about a year now and she refused to help me. She said that I should 'get the stick out of my ass before crawling back to her'. _Please_ , she should buy a mirror sometime soon. Irritating hag."

"Oh…? I see…"

My mind was gradually piecing things together now. I can't believe this guy! Len Kagamine, you dumb, pedophilic, divorced, yet somewhat attractive bastard!

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" I barked furiously, bolting up from my seat.

He flinched, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. "Um, what?"

"Y-You've been going about this thing entirely wrong!" I jabbed an accusatory finger at him. "If only you started like this!"

"Wait, you didn't even hear the whole story, kid," he scoffed, gawking at me skeptically. He added quietly, "Not like I would've told you, but still."

I shook my head and grinned toothily. "No, I don't need to hear it. I'm relieved, actually. I've found my reason. It's just for one month, right? And you'll pay for my college fees?"

He nodded, still evidently confused with where this was going. "Of course. But are you seriously…?"

I know that I'm crazy for saying yes. I already know. But he'll be paying my way through college and he'll be able to "find his father", so it's a win-win situation. Maybe it's an impulsive, stupid decision, but that kind of decision is what led me to Tokyo in the first place. And I loved that choice I made.

So who's to say that this isn't the right one, either?

It's just one month, Rin. And now that I know he wants to find his father, I can't just say _no_. He obviously has some parental issues just like me, and well, I doubt he'll ever stop pestering me.

"Wait, why exactly are you looking for your dad?" I questioned.

He smirked instead, saying, "Never mind about that. So you're helping me with this?"

"I-I…" My lower lip trembled slightly until I sighed. "Yes… I'll marry you if that's what it takes."

"Then…" He smiled thinly. "You can't fall in love with me though. I hate commitment. That dumb woman ruined it for me."

"What a man you are," I scoffed in amusement, refusing to cower under his stare. "And Len, I don't plan on falling in love with _you_ , a conceited old man."

"Neither do I… or I'll probably seem like a pedo," he remarked with a wince, mentally picturing a life with him being known as a pedophile.

"Even without me, you seem like one." I grinned, reaching my hand out. "Then I guess we've come to an agreement, Mr. Kagamine."

He met my hand with his own and gave it one curt shake. "Yes we have, Mrs. Kagamine."

* * *

 **Well... that escalated quickly. I tried...? *cries in a corner* The supermarket scene was taken from the prologue and slightly altered. Len's so bossy and old, I love it. By the way, he's not actually a pedo. x) Rin's not a kid, but it's still fun to joke about.**


	4. Preparation

**Chapter 4: Preparation**

* * *

"Any questions?" The instructor spoke from behind the platform, his eyes slowly skimming through the crowd.

Illuminated on the wide screen was a circular chart regarding shutter speed, aperture, and ISO ratings. Today's lecture for my photography class was just about revisiting the basics of understanding exposure. This was all incredibly boring, considering it was a brief review.

Basically, it was a very dull Tuesday for me.

I sat at the very last and highest row, hidden away in the darkness of the corner. Normally, students wouldn't bother to attend a lecture like this, but because "the handsome" professor, Gakupo Kamui, was instructing this class, the room was nearly filled by fangirls, fanboys, and the occasional studious person who actually felt like learning (me).

But what drew my attention away from the screen was the soft, brief vibration resonating in my back pocket. Luckily for me, the lock screen was already dimmed to a minimum level, so I fished it out and glanced at it.

 **Len Kagamine**

 **Rinny-wife, come over. ;)**

I rolled my eyes without a second thought, keeping my phone on my lap. Last night was the same night I'd agreed to marry this creepy man and help him out. I don't regret my decision, since it'll only be for a month and he'll be paying my way through college. Just before he left, he insisted that we exchange numbers, so we did.

I don't even know how we're doing this yet, actually. There are so many holes in his logic. I mean, we can't just "get married". I didn't even mention this to anyone yet, since there's this unspoken nondisclosure policy between us. Actually, shouldn't I be telling Meiko or Miku?

Another vibration cut through my thoughts. My gaze lowered to my lap again.

 **Len Kagamine**

 **Mrs. Kagamine, answer me now!**

I ignored it brought my attention back to Mr. Kamui, who was replying to a student's question about his current relationship status. Jeez, this isn't high school anymore... Though I have to admit that he's attractive, he's not exactly my type.

... Since when did I have a type?

I sighed into my palm, casting a glance down below. Another text appeared on my lock screen.

 **Len Kagamine**

 **Are you already cheating on me, waifu? T.T**

"Waifu"? I unconsciously grit my teeth. I'm in the middle of a lecture and he decides to bother me now? Besides that, isn't he having too much fun with this?

As quickly as I could, I texted the old man back with, "I'm in class, old man" and breathed a sigh of relief. My cheeks were tinged a dark red, considering I would have to get used to thinking of that old man as my "husband".

Husband. Len Kagamine is my husband. Maybe not officially, but… Gah! It's too embarrassing to think about after all!

Now what was going on again? Oh right, fractions and shutter speed.

He'd sent yet another text soon after, though.

 **Len Kagamine**

 **Chicken is love, chicken is life. ANSWER ME.**

How immature. I don't get him at all, albeit there was a small smile of mild amusement on my lips.

 **Len Kagamine**

 **[New Picture Message]**

Hm? A picture? I unlocked my phone, only to have to gnaw at my lip in a sore attempt to bite back a giggle. He sent me a dumb meme with a background picture of a winking Jesus statue giving a thumbs up and the upper text being, "NEED AN ARK?" and the lower as, "I NOAH GUY."

What in the name of oranges is this dumb man doing?

I speedily replied with, "I'm still in class!"

While my screen was still open, another picture was sent. This time, it was of that one man who looked extremely out of it with the words, "I USED TO THINK GAS WAS EXPENSIVE. THEN I REALIZED I'M BUYING LIQUID EXPLODING DINOSAURS."

Liquid exploding dinosaurs…?

Unfortunately, I let out a soft chuckle in the midst of the silent room (it turns out that it was time for a discussion), leaving all heads to turn to me, including Mr. Kamui's. He stared at me disapprovingly and narrowed his eyes.

"What's so funny?" He cocked a brow upwards, tucking a tiny strand of purple hair behind his ears.

"U-Um..." I blushed, mouth pursed in hesitation. "I... uhh..."

Instead of reprimanding me, his lips tugged into a laidback smile. "Well, it doesn't matter. This is a review, anyways, so you should know all of the material already."

"Y-Yes!" I answered instantaneously, flustered from having everyone's eyes on me.

I chewed on the inside of my cheeks and faced the screen, which projected an image of a falling raindrop taken from a camera with a high shutter speed.

Dammit. I'm lost.

Len Kagamine, you arrogant man! I glared daggers at my phone and shut it off in exasperation, ignoring the fact that there were two more vibrations just before this. I internally groaned, trying desperately -and failing- to refocus on the lecture.

* * *

Miku Hatsune is a friend that I deeply cherish for helping me get settled here in Tokyo along with Meiko. She's an art major just like me, because of her girly nature, is a bit of a romantic. Our painting class is the only one we actually have together where we can talk freely despite our instructor's continuous lecturing.

But despite this, I doubt we're real, absolute friends. She has many since she's a "social butterfly", and we've never even gotten into an actual fight. We could be playing at friendship –just like with Gumi, Neru, and Teto-, but for now, I'm fine with that. At least I have _someone_. But despite this, I know that we get along just fine with our love for art.

"So, I would ask you to be one of my bridesmaids, but we aren't doing that for our wedding," the tealette explained, fingers hovering over her canvas. She added with a huff, "Gender roles suck. But you and my other friends are getting a seat in the VIP section to make up for it."

I giggled softly. "Okay, Miku, I'm flattered. Hey, that looks nice."

Our assignment today was to illustrate a famous historical event, and Miku was currently painting out a ruined landscape of piled-up debris and dark, tar-like skies looming overhead a sole, limping figure. She mixed many dark colors into the canvas; the painting looking like it came straight out of a nightmare.

It was a painting depicting the Hiroshima atomic bombing in 1945.

"Thanks. Yours is tragically gorgeous," complimented Miku as she ogled over my canvas.

It was basically a painting of the glowing Titanic as it was in the middle of sinking on a starry night. Blue, black, purple, yellow; the basic colors I'd mixed into the tragic picture. It goes to show that no one can ever be too safe in this world.

"Thank you." A small smile lit up my face as I continued to paint.

Neither of us were nowhere near finished, considering we spent the first half of this class completing our paintings from last class- the ones depicting "freedom".

"I think you should make over here a bit darker. It'll look more dramatic, like a vignette," Miku suggested, pointing to one corner of the picture.

"Oh, you're right," I laughed, heeding her advice. "Thanks. By the way, I never got to ask you, but what made you pick art as your major?"

"Well, I don't have overly-strict parents who want to choose my path for me, but it's simple. Art is nice," she answered quickly. "If you do it right, spectators can feel the emotion trapped in your painting. It's nice."

"It is," I agreed with a brief nod of my head. "I want to be able to hang up my work in an art exhibition one day. It's a common goal, but it's satisfying."

Miku nodded. "I think that it's possible if it's you."

I perked up, glancing at her. I just stared in awe, as Len had said a similar thing before. When he tried to persuade me to marry him that day in his car, he said something similar to that.

"You really think so?" I muttered curiously and frowned.

"You have some serious talent," Miku acknowledged. "And I doubt you'll give up on that dream, no matter how common it may be. Artists have to stick together, though, so we have to promise each other to help work our way up the ladder."

My jaw hung agape in a newfound respect for Miku. I don't really know what I was feeling, but I blushed and tightened my lips uncertainly. "Miku, are we friends?"

"Huh? Of course we are. What's with that weird question?" She laughed, staring at me suspiciously. The tealette poked my shoulder and laughed again. "You alright?"

I shook my head and giggled, reaching my hands down to twist the hem of my shirt. "No, it's nothing. I'm just feeling a little out of it."

She raised a brow, looking skeptical. "Whatever you say, Rin."

* * *

I blew out a light sigh from my lips and leaned forward. Piko was currently on his break, chatting with Miki in the backroom. Miku had just entered with her fiancée and stood in front of me, reading the menu embedded in the counter's glass top.

"I'll have an iced hazelnut latte, Rin," she decided happily, clinging onto Luka's arm.

I instantly noticed the gleaming bands on their fingers and warmth filled my chest. What a lucky couple.

I was still pondering about what I said to Miku earlier today, but I guess I shouldn't have asked that so abruptly. It'll take some time to find out if we really are actual friends and I'm willing to be patient.

Luka flashed a small smile. "And I'll be getting a caramel macchiato."

"Sure thing," I chortled, promptly working on their orders. As I got Miku's order ready, I asked the gleeful couple, "So what brings you two here?"

"We decided to plan out our wedding here, where it's cozy and familiar." Miku beamed with joy, sending me a toothy grin.

"Our wedding planner will be meeting us shortly," added Luka. "And we're thinking of doing it soon. By the way, I heard you lost your virginity, Rin."

"W-What?!" I questioned breathlessly, momentarily halting myself. "No way! G-Guys!"

"Aww, you're pouting!" Miku badgered playfully, looking up at her taller fiancée.

"Whatever...!"

"Denial, my friend," Luka teased.

The pair giggled at my wildly blushing self, leaving me embarrassed once again.

Within a few more moments of the two patiently waiting, I brought them their drinks and thanked them. After paying me, they took a table next to the window and began chatting avidly, fingers laced gently on the tabletop.

Eventually, their wedding planner came around and they waved, beckoning her to come over to their table after she ordered. I got her order of tea ready as soon as possible, and she got down to business posthaste, pulling out magazines and asking them what they'd prefer.

I sighed, sketching, boredom eating at my very soul. That is, until finally, a little jingle from above the door signaled that another customer had come in. This time, it was a brown-haired woman. The older woman batted her long, fake eyelashes at me, causing me to brace myself in preparation for this sort of customer. She practically waltzed in whilst strutting her hips and donning an odd, red-painted smirk on her lips.

"Welcome to Yugen Coffee, ma'am! What will you be having?" I smiled as politely as I could and set my sketchpad down, although I was painfully aware of her irritated scowl.

"Yes, I'll have a large caramel Frappuccino," she somewhat demanded in an imposing tone and continued, "Make it with low-fat milk because, like, those pesky calories you know?"

"Yes, is that it?"

"No. Add in some extra whipped cream," she added crisply, crossing her arms and lifting her chest up.

"Certainly." I jotted the modifications down onto a notepad I grabbed from below the counter. "Will that be all?"

"Oh, and add some extra drizzle. Four times the syrup, too, while you're at it." She wagged her finger around, checking to see if I'd written the correct notes.

"Of course, miss. Anything else?" My smile diminished as I looked up at the frowning woman, who towered over me with her tall stature.

"Forget it. I'm going somewhere else." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, spinning around on her heels.

I called to her back in confusion, "E-Excuse me, ma'am?!"

"I saw the way you were looking at me, little girl. Don't think I'll tolerate that look," the brunette explained, dramatically flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Who do you think you are?"

At that same moment, the door had opened once again. Len was standing there with furrowed brows as if he were trying to register the situation. The woman turned to give me one last death glare.

"You should get yourself a real job while you're at it. I bet you haven't even gone to college," sneered the customer as she raised her chin in the air.

"I'm deeply sorry if I offended you, miss, but it was totally unintentional," I clarified with a frown, choosing to ignore the puzzled Len behind her.

"Well I'm never coming back to this-"

"Don't you think you're being too damn rude? She's a human, too, and an art major. Before insulting others, at least make accurate judgments," Len sharply cut in, staring her down with a dark expression at the same moment Miku shot up to intervene.

The woman hastily declared, "Psh, I'm leaving! Get off my back!"

But Len wouldn't let her. He grabbed onto her arm, bending down slightly. I don't know what he whispered in her ear, but her shoulders tensed up and she balled her fists tightly before storming out in an agitated hurry.

"Hey, Mr. Depressed Stranger! What brings you here?" Miku greeted him with a bubbly laugh, sitting down again. "And Rin, don't let her get to you. That's the overly-sensitive type of woman that usually has a bad taste in men."

Luka was staying quiet, keeping her eyes fastened on a magazine. Their wedding planner was smiling uncomfortably at Miku's comment while said tealette was pouting in her seat.

"I just came to talk to her about something," the man explained, earning a satisfied nod from Miku.

"You didn't have to do that, Len," I chided quietly, training my gaze on the cash register.

Oh, cash register. You're living the life. All you do is swallow money like it's nothing… What an evil cash register. How many times have I admired you already since being hired? Sigh.

"Well then, Rin, we'll be going now!" Miku waved, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I perked up and cast her a suspicious glance. "You're leaving already?"

Their wedding planner had just left, making sure not to accidentally brush shoulders with Len. Luka and Miku were holding hands as they got ready to leave the shop.

The tealette flipped a peace sign and grinned, "Yeah. See you tomorrow. We need to help each other pick that stuff out for Yowane, right?"

"Oh, right." I laughed awkwardly and waved. "See you tomorrow, guys."

"Bye now," Luka smiled.

"Well?" I folded my arms as Len strolled over to the counter. "If it's about your texts, I was in class."

He leaned in closer, tossing a coy smile my way. I exhaled harshly and inched backwards, feeling apprehensive.

"After work, start packing. We're getting the papers signed tomorrow and you're moving in tonight," Len said in an annoyingly nonchalant manner.

W-What?! So this is how he dumps it all on me?! I gasped, disconcerted.

"E-Excuse me…? I don't understand…" I mumbled, swallowing nervously.

"What? You're not resisting again, are you?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I won't allow that, shorty."

Seeing as how my mind needed a moment to comprehend this, I remained speechless to the point where a lump had formed in my throat. My face paled and my palms had suddenly begun to sweat. I mean, I couldn't even retort with an insult about his age!

"M-Moving in? Packing? Papers?" I repeated slowly, trying to get the words to register in my brain. I gasped once more and fought shy of his piercing stare. "N-No. We can still be married and not live in the same house… right?"

He chuckled under his breath, lifting a palm to flick my forehead.

"Ow…what was that for, lolicon?!" I shot him a sour look before sighing loudly.

"If I have marriage problems, I'm pretty sure they'd think I would turn to female students, short stack. Think next time," he explained with a roll of his eyes.

My lips thinned as I processed this. "True, but it still feels a little indecent… I'm just trying to help but that's going overboard."

"Oh, don't worry. Little girls aren't my type, so I won't do anything bad," he explained with a wink, shooting me a coquettish smile.

"Liar! I can see it in your eyes! And I'm not a little girl, old man!" I retorted furiously, slamming my palms on the counter and practically going on my tiptoes to reach his eye level.

"But you might fall in love with me, Rinny." Len simpered and patted my head as if I were a simple child to him. "So be a good girl and start packing so we can just breeze through this month and go our separate ways."

My eyelid twitched in response to his egotistical words. "I _promise_ I won't fall in love with you, Len. But weren't you the one having too much fun with those texts?"

"I was bored and you weren't answering." He shrugged his shoulders, offering me a lopsided grin.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Kagamine. You got me in trouble for laughing at your stupidity," I huffed angrily and shaped my lips into a straight line.

He rolled his eyes again and said, "Mrs. Kagamine, I do believe that those texts contained important things. I told you to come over."

I flinched at the use of his last name and blushed. "Mr. Kagamine, those last three weren't necessary."

"There we go with the formalities," Len sighed, flicking my forehead for a second time.

"L-Len!" I whined, the pinching sensation fading in a mere two seconds.

He grinned foolishly and changed the subject. "Anyway, I've got an interview set up for this weekend, so we're getting married as soon as possible. And by that, I mean tomorrow."

I nodded, keeping my composure. "Okay... By the way, if you're a teacher, how are you rich?"

The blonde man paused for a moment before answering with a tart, "Family."

My expression immediately turned bitter. "Oh gosh, I just realized! Does this mean that I have to meet your parents? I'll be legally considered their daughter-in-law… God!"

"Stop freaking out." He frowned. "We're keeping this under wraps. But besides that, we'll need two witnesses to acknowledge our marriage."

I winced slightly at how nonchalantly he keeps talking about our "marriage". I groaned, "What exactly are you getting at?"

"I've got my guy, so you get someone too, but make sure they're over twenty," he said, lips flitting into a lazy smirk.

"Wait- you expect me to tell someone? That's crazy! This whole thing is crazy!" I exclaimed, flabbergasted as I ran a hand through my hair.

The sound of the ringing bell from the entrance had us turning our heads to the source. A male customer walked in with a small smile as he ambled over to me.

Len leaned in closer to whisper in a hushed, smooth voice, "We'll talk about this later. Text me when your shift ends."

I nodded, looking away and blushing as he left the shop. I smiled brightly at the customer and greeted, "Welcome to Yugen Coffee! What will you be having?"

* * *

I sighed, fresh air wafting in my nose. After moving here, I thought my sense of smell was damaged from constantly smelling nothing but coffee and paint all day, so sitting outdoors was refreshing.

Len and I sat on a bench in a park near the coffee shop, one that could be overlooked from the veranda I'd usually be painting at. Meiko was taking over at the shop, and I was contemplating when I should tell her. Of course I decided to tell Meiko, considering she wouldn't just _not_ notice that I suddenly moved out.

Beside me, Len was staring off into the distance, watching as the leaves of oak trees rustled along peacefully. He was crossing his arms, eyelids lowered as if he were in deep thought. He clenched his jaw, eyebrows crumpling together.

The evening sun was now setting, the sky dawned with orange, red, pink, purple; the like. I was fidgeting and staring at him uncertainly. Just earlier, I'd texted him to tell him that my shift ended so he suggested that we talk about it more at this park. It was my first time since meeting Meiko that I'd come here.

Deciding that his silence was slightly annoying, I brought the half-filled cold bottle of water in my hands up to his cheek. He opened his mouth in surprise and blinked twice, snatching the bottle from me.

"You really do look like a depressed stranger," I muttered as he twisted the cap off.

"No, just sexy," he corrected with a chuckle, taking big gulps of the water.

I rolled my eyes and nodded sarcastically. "Right, whatever floats your boat."

He raised a brow, nudging me in an attempt to ask if I wanted a drink.

I sighed, turning my head to avoid his gaze. With a light blush dusting my cheeks, I mumbled, "Just take it."

"But if you were shopping, I doubt you'd be able to reach the cases of water," he joked with a triumphant smirk on his lips. "I'm being generous here."

"Shut up, pedobear," I retorted, subsequently glaring at the man.

He shrugged his shoulders, taking another few gulps of the cold liquid. I swallowed, throat feeling awfully raw and coarse at the moment. I released a light sigh and chose to ignore my untimely thirst.

I coughed and suggested, "Anyway, let's get down to business."

Len complied. "Well, I happened to realize that you're helping me without knowing that much about me, so thanks."

"Oh… no problem," I answered quietly.

He's speaking the truth. This is dumb and crazy. We haven't even known each other for a week and I already agreed to marry him for a whole month. And that's thirty full days. I barely know anything about him. His background, hobbies, past relationships, what he looks like when he cries or gets mad; I don't know any of that.

All I know is that he could be painfully stubborn when he wants to be, is rich from his family, and is a bad, emotional drunk. Oh yes, and he's divorced with some "nasty woman", arrogant, sarcastic, and bossy.

And I'm choosing to legally marry this old man?

A cold sensation spread throughout my cheek, causing me to wince. I stared incredulously at Len, who was withdrawing the bottle from my face.

"Payback," he muttered. "Stop spacing out."

"Len…" My voice trailed on as I stared at the pavement below our feet.

"What?"

"Look." I pointed at the ground, a somber laugh driving out of my throat. "Our shadows are overlapping."

He looked down, and indeed they were. It was getting dark now, streetlights flickering on. Cars were passing by across the street and buzzed with life just as we stood still and remained frozen in the passage of time. We simply stared hard at the distorted silhouettes on the ground in a peaceful silence.

"Rin." My name rolled off from his tongue tentatively, as if he were testing the one-syllable word out.

"Yes?" I swiveled my head around to look at him.

Len placed the water bottle on the ground and began digging around in his pants pocket. Soon enough, he pulled his fist out, concealing the object he'd hidden in his palm. I raised a brow curiously and opened my mouth, unsure of what to say.

"Take your hand out," he directed, his gaze lowered onto his closed hand.

I obeyed, stretching my right arm out in front of him and waiting for him to give me whatever it was. Gently, cautiously, he grabbed onto my hand. I swallowed the lump in my hoarse throat, fighting off the urge to scream in shock and run away. Instead, blood rushed to my cheeks and to the back of my ears.

"W-What are you doing?" I whispered while he flipped my hand over.

The places where he was touching burned despite the fact that he was just barely holding onto my outstretched hand. Deep down, my stomach was boiling with anticipation. Without further hesitation, he slipped a ring on my finger and sighed.

I gawked at the silver band wrapped around my ring finger. It was the promise ring he'd presented a few days ago, right before I ran away.

"W-What…?" I murmured, trapped in a lighthearted daze.

"Oh, it fits," he commented, proceeding to slip it back off of my finger.

"H-Hey!" I cried, watching him stuff it back in his pocket. "What do you think you're doing, old man?"

The thirty-year-old chuckled slowly and explained. "You and my ex-wife are the same size."

I gritted my teeth and held back an insult. Laughing awkwardly, I replied, "Oh? That's cool."

I turned away, glowering to myself. I clenched and unclenched my fists repeatedly, willing the searing, fluttery sensations to go away.

"Hey, if I tell you what I told that rude lady earlier, do you think you'll fall in love with me?" He inquired with a laugh, changing the subject.

"I promised I wouldn't. Stop mentioning that!" I grumbled, refusing to look at him. But with a mumble, I added, "Thanks, though."

Len was grinning again, scooting closer to my spot on the bench. Soon enough, he was so close that I could feel his even breathing in my ear and the warmth of his thigh against mine.

"Gross, don't breathe on me like that," I insulted weakly, leaning away.

"Guess what I told her," he spoke into my ear, ignoring my insult. The corners of his mouth upturned into a mischievous smile.

"I… don't know…" I whispered, leaning further against the wooden bench's handle.

"I said, 'If you ever talk to my wife like that again, I can't guarantee your safety.'"

I rolled my teeth over my lower lip and laughed feebly, ignoring the rush of heat to my cheeks once again. "Cool."

"Hey, Rinny, don't tell me you fell in love with me already. That's troublesome," Len sighed, scooting back to his former spot on the bench. He added loudly, "I wouldn't want another messy divorce."

I glared daggers at him and, through gritted teeth, I exclaimed, "You arrogant man! As if! A-Anyhow, let's talk seriously here! We're getting nowhere and it's already getting dark!"

"What, are you afraid of the dark?" he guessed, staring at me quizzically.

"No," I answered sharply, teeth still clenched. "In fact, I love the dark. So let's get a move on, shall we?"

He nodded, blowing his bangs out of his face. "Well, my witness is a good friend of mine. His name's Kiyoteru Hiyama and we're meeting up with him tomorrow morning for a quick breakfast before we head to get the papers signed."

"Why do you always spring the important things on me so suddenly? Actually, you never bother to ask," I muttered, shooting him another glare.

"That's just how I am. Duh."

So basically, I have to tell Meiko before any of that stuff, get settled into his house tonight, wake up in the morning to get breakfast, and get some papers signed.

I doubt it'll all work out.

"Are you forgetting that I'm a college student?" I narrowed my eyes at Len, who lowered his shoulders and raised them again.

"This is important, my dear wife," he enunciated slowly. "But who're you thinking of telling? Your parents? Any siblings? That Miku girl? By the way, I had no idea she had a girlfriend. They kind of surprised me earlier."

I rolled my eyes. "Miku and Luka are getting married. They came in with their wedding planner today. And… I think I should tell you this…"

"Oh?" A single brow quirked up on his face.

"I don't have any family here," I started sadly. "The truth is that I've been disowned after dropping out of medical college and running away half a year ago."

"So how did you get into college and live by yourself over here?" He questioned, sounding genuinely curious.

"I stole my dad's credit card. You're not the only rich one here, Len," I laughed awkwardly.

He sighed and lifted his hand to flick the sore spot of my forehead for the third time today. I stared up at him, but he was avoiding my dumbstruck gaze.

"That credit card isn't frozen after all this time?" he asked, lowering his hand.

"N-No… why?" What's he getting at?

Len snorted, casting me a sideways glance. He shook his head and chuckled softly, "You're really dense for a girl."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?!" I snapped at the man.

"Nothing, kid. But besides all that, you're lucky to have me here. I'm paying for your college fees and giving you a huge place to live in for a month." He winked, flashing me a cheeky grin.

I shivered and eyed him dubiously. "We're getting married after all. But this feels like a sugar daddy type of relationship. Whoa."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but barely. But we're getting off topic again! Who do we have to tell?"

"'We'?" I echoed skeptically, but answered his question anyways. "Meiko Sakine, the person I live with, obviously. She's my manager, too, but treats me like her own daughter."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Grovel on the floor and ask for her blessing?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes," I deadpanned.

"What?" He abruptly halted his laughter, eyes blown wide with disbelief.

I erupted into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, "Y-Your face! You have way too much pride, Len!"

"Shut up!" He barked with an irritated scowl.

"Heh. I don't think she'll force you to do that if we just explain the situation." I nodded to myself, agreeing with my logic.

"Not everyone's as helpful as you are, naïve child," Len reasoned, grabbing the water bottle sitting next to his feet and drinking the rest of it.

I blew out another sigh from my lips. I trust Meiko and I know she'll understand. But even so, it still couldn't stop the nervous breaks of sweat that dribbled down the back of my neck. Even my heart pounded with uncertainty.

"Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we?" I grinned and lifted myself up from the bench, beckoning Len to stand up too.

"Let's get going then." He nodded and willed himself upwards, trailing two steps behind me as we headed back to the coffee shop.

* * *

 ***sighs* New -long- chappie. I can finally rest in peace for a couple more days. I hope you enjoyed this. I know this story has been escalating slowly so far, but trust me when I say I have a bunch of things hiding up my sleeve.**


End file.
